Now is not the time is it?
by Wutwut
Summary: Jack Sparrow's long missing daughter shows up, but not at a very good time.. summary sucks.. ah well. I dunno quiet about the rating ..
1. Chapter 1

_Author notes: This is my first ff, it just got stuck in my head so now I'm puting it into words. I don't really hold on to the facts of the film, so some things won't make sense. BTW: English is not my first language. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of POTC --'

It was a bright Friday night and the crew of the Black Pearl wandered around in Tortuga in search for a pub. They managed to get kicked out of the first one, so Jack told them to go and find another one "to be our victim" as he said laughing. Of course, they already got their amount of alcohol, but the evening was still young. "Hurray!" yelled Gibbs, as he saw another pub. "Aye" Jack said "That will be our victim", and he headed for the pub. They almost went inside, until Jack saw something.

He briefly took a glance at a young girl, who looking him straight in the eye. Jack blinked and try to sharpen his look, unfortunately, the girl ran off. "What the... how.." he muttered to himself. Suddenly he grabbed his head, a flashback came in his mind. It took a minute before Jack steadied himself. He leant on AnaMaria for a moment and closed his eyes. "Come on Jack" she said pushing him off "You didn't have that much already" she said laughing while Gibbs dragged her into the pub. Ah, just leave it be, Jack thought, when he too got into the pub.

But he couldn't. He only saw the girl, staring at him with dark eyes. He was getting tired of it. "Mates" Jack said while getting of his chair "I'll think I call it for tonight". "What?" Gibbs said "You can't!" and he gave jack another bottle of rum. Jack closed his eyes "No, I think you're very capable of empty that yourself" and he slapped Gibbs on his shoulder and walked out of the pub. "Hey, where's Jack?" AnaMaria said, looking around. "Dunno, probably tired or something" Gibbs said.

Jack got into his cabin, putting of his boots. Let's just forget about it.. he thought and he got into his bed. He closed his eyes, but the image of the girl was still there. "No.. it can't be" he almost yelled. He blinked back a couple of tears and rolled over. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

After a while, the crew got enough of the drinking and headed back to the ship. "I better go check on Jack" AnaMaria said. She didn't like the way the captain just skipped a night of drinking, he never does that.

_"Haha, now Jack you will pay! All those years you've been bosing me around, telling me what to do and what for? Well now the tables are turned" Barbossa said while holding his knife once more nearby his victim . "No!" Jack yelled "Leave her out of this. It's not her who you want to kill, but me!" he almost begged to let his wife go. "NO! It's your own damn fault" with that Barbossa sliced the throat of Mary Sparrow open. He threw her on the ground, to let her bleed to death. "Noooooo!" Jack ran to his wife. "You can't die!" "Now, I shall return to where I came from.. and take this as a little souvenir" Barbossa picked up the little girl, who was crying. Jack's anger raise. 'You can't have her too, you already got me Mary, you can't have her!" He ran to Barbossa, but he felt something stopping him. Barbossa's knife was pointing to his throat. "If you get after me, I will ensure you you will never see her again!" With that, he and his crew ran off, leaving Jack and his now dead wife behind._

"No no no no ! aaaaaarghhhhh!" Jack tossed and turned in his bed, swaying his arms all around him. Tears were streaming down his eyes.

Outside his cabin AnaMaria heard weird noises and she ran to the cabin. "Jack?" She opened the door and watched her captain fighting in his bed. "Oh god Jack, wake up!" AnaMaria said while shaking Jack. "Come on wake up". Suddenly she slapped the captain hard across his face. Jack startled and shot right up his bed. "Hmmumpf" was all he said. "Are ye all right, Cap'n?" she asked him softly. "Yeah.. yeah fine.." Jack said "Just.. just a dream.." he slowly laid on his back. "Ok.. now go back to sleep huh" AnaMaria said, putting a kiss on his head. Jack nodded and rolled over. This wasn't happening he thought. His mind turned. "I have to know" he whispered to himself. "Tomorrow.. Port Royal" and with that he drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jack woke up with a headache. He had no idea where from. "It can't be from the drinking" he said while sitting up. He waited a few minutes before getting of his bed. When the dizziness had gone, he got on his boots and went out to the deck. "G'mornin' Captain" Gibbs greeted Jack "Where we heading for?" "Port Royal" came the short reply. Jack felt like he didn't get any sleep at all. "Port Royal?" AnaMaria asked. "Why would ye go there?". No answer. "Just bloody go there" Jack muttered under his breath.

While the rest of the crew were eating, Jack stood at the wheel looking over the sea. "Ah at last" he said when he saw land. "Land ho!" he yelled. His crew came out and got the ship ready to tie up. When it was done AnaMaria asked Jack again "What do ye want here?". "Just payin' a visit luv" Jack said, while getting of the ship. "You guys stay here, till I come back". AnaMaria sighed, what's he up to now she thought.

"Yes, I am coming" Elizabeth Turner said when she heard banging's on the door. "People are not patient anymore these days" she said with a sigh. Quickly she opened the door. "Why Jack! What a surprise!" Elizabeth said while giving her friend a hug. "Yeah, yeah" Jack said, a little annoyed. "Oh Will, we have a visitor". A few moments later Will stepped into the room. "Ah hey Jack, good to see you again." Will said. Jack gave a nod, his headache was getting a bit worse. "Why don't we sit down and have a cup of tea." Elizabeth said "Would you like something to eat too, Jack, you look quiet hungry." Jack shook his head.

"So, what brings you to us" Will said, sitting down. "Yes, I was just goin' to tell you about that" Jack watched as Elizabeth went into the kitchen. "I think Barbossa is back." he said, in a soft way so Elizabeth wouldn't here it. "What?" Will almost yelled. "Shh! Don't let Elizabeth know." Will nodded. "Why you think that?" Will asked.

Jack began to feel slightly nervous. "I can't tell you." he said. "I just think he is." Will looked at him in a weird way. "Tell me, have you been to Tortuga lately Will?" Jack asked. "Why?" Will wanted to know what Jack was up to. He was hoping the reason of this visit wasn't to get him on the ship, fighting Barbossa. "Oh, just askin" Jack said. "Have you seen any new people around.. or any kids?". Will thought for a moment. "No, not that I know off." He said. "Or wait.." He hesitated. "Maybe I have."

Jack said up straight. "You 'ave? What kind of people?" "Just old men.. no kids or anything." "Ah.." was all Jack said.

On that moment Elizabeth came out of the kitchen with tea and some food. "Nuh-uh Jack." Elizabeth said, before Jack could. "I know you said, you wasn't hungry, but I really think you should eat something. Look at you, I bet all that food on sea doesn't do you any good." Jack smiled. "Thank you." And he took a plate of food of the tray Elizabeth held.

"So." Jack said while eating. "Ain't it time for kids huh?" Elizabeth looked at Will and giggled. Will smiled. "Yes, yes it is. In fact, we have been thinking about it too." "You 'ave?". Elizabeth giggled again. "I am pregnant." Jack's eyes grew wide. "You are? Well isn't it wonderful!" He said happily. He stood up to hug Elizabeth and he shook Will's hand. "God, that's jus' amazin" Jack said, and he sat back on his chair. "Yeah, we know." Elizabeth said while putting her hands on her stomach. Will gave his wife a kiss on the cheeck.

Jack went on eating with a smile on his face, un till he felt his headache again. An image of a young girls face flew through his mind. He grabbed his head when the headache grew stronger. "Are you alright, Jack?" Elizabeth ran over to Jack. "Ye, ye jus' a headache." Jack wanted to go away, before they asked more. "I think I better go." Jack was standing up. "You haven't even finished your food." Elizabeth said. Jack shook his head "I wasn't hungry anyway. Good luck with yer baby." And he was gone. "That was .. weird." Will said getting worried. Elizabeth nodded. "I am gonna check on him later, if he's still here." Will said.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Jack came back to the Pearl he went straight to his cabin. He slammed the door closed and began to pace around. "Stupid people..should mind their own business." Jack muttered. He slammed his fist on his desk. I 'ave to go back to Tortuga, Jack thought. It was getting dark already, and Jack didn't want to loose any time.

In the mean time, Will was heading for the docks. It didn't take long for he saw the Pearl. "Hey AnaMaria" Will greeted her, when he got on the Pearl. " 'ello Will" AnaMaria hugged him. "Good to see ye. How're ye doin', how's Elizabeth?" "We're fine." Will said with a smile. "Erhm, have you seen Jack, Ana?" "I think he's in his cabin." "Thanks." Will walked to Jack's cabin. He knocked on the door, no answer. "Jack, are you there?" He knocked again. "What do ye want?" Jack hissed.

"I just came to see if you were alright." It remained silent for a couple of minutes. "Can I come in?". Jack opened the door in response, and he slammed it closed as soon as Will was in his cabin. "Ye didn't bring that wife of ye right?" Jack looked Will straight in the eyes. "No." "Good good." Jack started walking around.

"So what's up?" Will asked. "What's up.. what's up" Jack muttered "Barbossa! That's what's up." "Yes." Will sighed. "I already knew that, how do you know. You can't just 'feel' he's here." He looked at Jack. "I jus' know alright." "So err, you probably have something in mind now, right?" Will looked Jack in the eye. "You're not planning on going after him, are you?"

Jack sighed, he was getting tired and his headache was still there. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Why?" Jack didn't answer straight away. He sat down on his bed an stared blankly in front of him.

Will could have sworn he was about to cry. "I can't tell you." Jack finally said. "Why not..?"

"I jus' can't alright!" Jack hissed. "Sorry." Will said softly. "When are you going after him?"

"Tomorrow." "Shall I come with you?" Will looked at Jack hopefully. Jack thought for a minute. "Leave yer wife at home." Will smiled. "Alright, although I can't promise you that. You know how stubborn Elizabeth is." Will said laughing. "Aye." Jack said. "Now get outta here, I'm tired."

Will walked towards the door. "Oh and Will.. can you send Gibbs to me? He needs to know about the course." "Yeah, good you say it. Where will you be heading tomorrow?" "You'll see, don't be late tomorrow, or I'll leave without ye." Will nodded and went outside.

A few minutes later, when Jack already lay in bed, Gibbs entered his cabin. "Aye Cap'n?" He saw Jack laying in his bed with his eyes shut. "Are ye alright, Jack?" "Yeah, m fine. Listen I want to be in Tortuga tomorrow, go in the morning as soon as Will comes here alright?" Gibbs nodded. "Aye."

Jack rolled over, his face no longer in sight of Gibbs. "Ye sure yer alright?" "Jus' tired, now go."Gibbs went outside, and Jack fell asleep.

_Author notes: Oke, like I said before I don't hold onto facts of the movie, so Barbossa is still alive._

**Thanks for your reviews Captain Matey Sparrow and Sue-AnneSparrow - Oh and Sue (easier to call you this ) it's great that you're dutch too D Well actually if you are.. Oo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Author Notes: I don't know how far Tortuga is from Port Royal, so I just make something up._

The next morning the crew was making the ship ready. Will had come early, and of course Elizabeth was with him.

"There is no way you are going on that ship without me!" she said. "But you are pregnant! What if something happens." Will said. "What if something happens back at home, and you won't be there to rescue me!" This discussion took long and finally Will gave in and took Elizabeth with him. "I bet Jack don't like this." Will said. "Well, he can't just have you, he has to take me too then." Will sighed and smiled.

The Pearl had already set sail when Jack woke up, although he hadn't slept very well. It took quiet some time before he felt like getting up, he was still as tired as he was when he went to sleep.

"G'morning Cap'n." Gibbs walked up to Jack. "How long 'ave we been sailin'? " "Ah, we should be there in an hour or a little longer." Gibbs said. Jack nodded.

"Ah Hey Jack." Will called. "I guess I was here a little too early, huh?" Will laughed when Jack wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Yeah yeah.." Jack mumbled. He looked up when he heard laughter, women laughter. When he walked over the deck, he saw too girls chatting and laughing.

"Oh no, no no !" He yelled walking towards the girls. "Yer not supposed to be 'ere!" Jack yelled at Elizabeth. "Ye should have been home, makin' clothes cleanin' the house, bein' pregnant, but not on my ship!" He threw his hands in the air. "Why did ye bring her!" He yelled at Will. "If I didn't let her come, I wouldn't be here either." Will said firmly. "Grmbl." Jack muttered angry. "It's already bad enuf' to have one woman on board, let alone two!" "Come on Jack, it's good to have another woman on board." AnaMaria yelled. "Not a pregnant one! What if .. the baby comes! I dun wanna have diapers and stuff and eew." "The baby won't be here so soon, we're not going away for like 8 months, now are we? You're being unreasonable." Will said. "Besides, you can't just throw me over." Elizabeth teased. Will and AnaMaria laughed. Jack didn't answer but kept his angry expression on his face. He went to the rail and looked out over sea.

"Whoa, it looks like his serious about it." Will said. Elizabeth walked over to Jack. "Jack..." She was cut off by Jack. "Jus' don't be in my way." He said and went to his cabin. When he went inside he yelled at Gibbs "Get me if we are there."

"Argh, me stupid head." Jack muttered when he layed down on his bed. After a while, when Jack finally managed to fall asleep, Gibbs yelled. "Land Ho!" He knocked on Jack's cabin. "Cap'n, we're here... Cap'n?" "I heard ye.. Get the ship ready to tie up.." came the answer. He came out of his cabin, and bumped into AnaMaria.

"Jack" she said "Why are we back here..we just left to go to Port Royal and yet you want to go back.." "None of your business." Jack said. He felt nervous, thinking about what he was gonna do here. AnaMaria noticed her captain's face became pale. "Are ye okay, Jack?" Jack took a deep breath. "Aye, don't worry luv." He said, not letting her notice how nervous he was.

"Alright, this is what we're gonna do." Jack told his crew. "Will and I go off board, the rest of you stay here." "What, why?" AnaMaria asked. "I said, the rest stays here!" Jack somewhat yelled. "Come on Will." Will nodded and went off board.

"Do you know what's up?" AnaMaria asked Elizabeth. "I have no idea... Will told me nothing, he only said Jack needed him.."


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: it's been way to long for me to update this, but I see I still got reviews so I am gonna try write it further ;)

_Author notes: it's been way to long for me to update this, but I see I still got reviews so I am gonna try write it further ;)_

Jack and Will got of the Black Pearl. "So… now what?" Will asked impatiently. "You want Barbossa, just Barbossa? There must be some reason you want him now.." Jack walked on. "Quit naggin', I dun wan' ye to ask so many questions."

Will stopped. "Who knows what you are up to, and I couldn't even tell Elizabeth". Now Jack stopped to. "Stupid women jus'gonna tell everything to everyone, and I dun wan' people to know everything!" Jack said angrily. "I could go on my own, but maybe I need some help, so jus' shut up and help me." Jack moved on.

Will just stood there for a second, surprised of the outburst of Jack, but then just walked after Jack.

Meanwhile Elizabeth just sat on the deck of the Black Pearl. She sighed. " What's wrong?" AnaMaria asked. "Why can't I never know what those boys are up to!" Elizabeth said. "Probably just because I am a woman." AnaMaria looked at Elizabeth. "Ye know, ye just got a point there, maybe we should go after them." She smiled.


End file.
